Vincent Sullivan
)]] Name: Vincent Sullivan Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Sports (watching), Fighting, Drinking. Appearance: Standing at a respectable 5’11” and weighing 220lbs, most of which is muscle, and broad shoulders; Vincent strikes quite an imposing figure upon first seeing him. He has a rather square-shaped head with flat, unattractive features but with a rather prominent nose. His light blonde hair is keep cut very close to his head and his face is always clean shaven. His blue eyes are rather deep set though stand out quite a bit due to there bright colour. On the day that he was ‘recruited’ he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, worn blue jeans and a pair of brown boots. Biography: Vincent was born to a man called Richard Sullivan and a mother he never really knew; she left when he was about two and he doesn’t even remember her name and his father refuses to talk about her. The two live together in a small apartment not too far from the school and the two have an acceptable relationship if nothing else; one more of tolerating each other than actually liking, growing further apart as Vincent grew and started to depend on his parent figure less and less. Vincent was somewhat troubled as a child, always fighting, always getting into trouble; he seemed to have some anger management issues that made him lose his temper at the slightest provocation. There was no particular reason for this aggression, someone would just say something to upset him and he would attack them, and as a result this behaviour burned itself out fairly quickly, outgrow it as the years went by. However, in recent years this habit has started up again, though it does not happen nearly as frequently, or as publically as it used to. His school life since entering High School is not particularly note worthy. He manages to maintain passing grades in most of his classes, not due to any particular passion for learning but due to a standing agreement with his father that he would be kicked out if he ever gets himself expelled. As expected, due to his poor academic performance the classes he ends up enjoying the most are those that require physical rather than mental effort, such as P.E. and Shop class. Socially, Vincent tends to ignore his fellow students; he doesn’t belong to any clubs or teams, he doesn’t speak to anyone outside of classes, he walks straight home everyday after school. He has a few ‘friends’ in certain classes that he will talk and other that continually try to talk to him to but their relationship never exceeds the ‘casual’ level. For reason’s nobody really understands Vincent usually gives off an aura of annoyance, like he is always in a bad mood and near anger, and most students are happy to stay out of to avoid setting him off. He has always been interested in sports, watching the various matches on TV being one of the things he truly enjoys, however he was never good enough to get a spot on any of the school teams; this is still a particularly sore subject for him and he still refuses to ever attend or watch the school’s teams play. While he feels he must behave himself in school, outside the buildings confines he is not as restricted and any trouble or fights he still gets into occurs during this period, usually with people older than him or those that go to other schools to avoid word of these activities getting back to his school and therefore his father. While the fights are not a frequent, and usually not as violent or sudden as those when he was young, there is also no sign of him getting over this behaviour as he did before. The reason for it seems to be simple boredom, or rather the frustration that comes from his feeling of boredom along with stress from other sources; his father, the afore mentioned sports failures among others. Fighting is simply his release, inflicting and receiving pain is a cathartic way for him to relieve tension in small burst rather than let it build up as well as making sure he takes it out on people who can handle themselves rather than accidentally explode on someone he could really hurt. However, despite his efforts he does seem to be growing more aggressive in other areas of his live as well. In recent months he has taken up drinking as a habit, something he decided he has picked up from his father; though not quite up to the point of being an alcoholic yet, he does usually have to resort to stealing or shoplifting to feed this habit. However, due to the fact that being arrested or brought home by the police would probably incur the same punishment as being expelled, he usually just coerces/threatens someone else to shoplift for him to avoid the trouble. As is probably clear by this point, Vincent is of the ‘mad at the world’ sort. Everything seems to be a source of anger for him, whether it his home, school or social lives, his failures academically or athletically or a combination of the frustration he feels at all of these things, Vincent is an angry person. As stated before he is a rather avid sports watcher and this extends to watching SOTF-TV every season, though to a more casual degree than most others; he is aware of the show and enjoys watching it, but to him it is just another event. The fact that these are real people or that he himself might get caught up in it does not occur to him. Advantages: He is quite a physically fit, strong person, though lacking the skill of an athlete. Due to his numerous fights over the years, he is a competent if not a skilled fighter and has a fairly high pain threshold to go with it. Given a blunt object for a weapon, something he can put his strength behind, he could be quite dangerous. Disadvantages: He is not mentally prepared for this game; it will come as a shock to him and probably result in some early game floundering. He also like to consider himself as being more manipulative than he actually is; what he thinks is him coercing people into doing what he wants is usually more a case of them going along with it because they are scared of him, which probably won’t work as well when they are armed. Anger management is also an issue for him; alliances with him are not likely to last long if the person has even a slightly annoying habit which would chip away at his already fragile patience. Designated Number: Team Orange no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Digital Camera Conclusion: He has the strength and endurance to be a real show. We'll see if he can live up to his potential, but ticking time bombs of rage are always worthwhile. Mentor's Comment: Wow. At least my team has a good meat shield. These Detroit students are so... brutish. You work with what you get, I suppose. The above biography is as written by Fenrir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Isaac King, Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden, Ben Grayson, Glen Bole, Anna Hitchins '''Killed By: '''Complications and infection from various injuries '''Collected Weapons: '''Digital Camera (Assigned Weapon), Desert Eagle, 3X Plate Shards (Lost), Wooden Oar, 2X Walkie-Talkies (One given to Karen Ruiz), Colt Anaconda .45 Magnum, Bullet Proof Vest (from Terrilynn Boden '''Allies: 'Tiffany Dexter '''Enemies: Jonas Jeffries, Isaac King, Madelyn Connor, Glen Bole, Karen Ruiz, Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: “As for your friends; I get that, that you wouldn’t be able to shoot them. So I’ll do it instead." - Vincent proposes a solution to Brennan O'Brian's concerns about killing Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Vincent, in chronological order *Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan *Columbines in My Eye *Finders Keepers *Chain of Sorrow *Reflection *Know Your Enemy *Deconstruction *Rest When You Can *Metanoia *Set My World On Fire *Familiarity Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vincent. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters